jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Continuing from Jaden and The Muppets (2011) and Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppets (2011), the Muppets and The Justice Guardians go on a world tour. But when Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and Number 1 criminal that looks a lot like Kermit gets Kermit in prison and takes his place, things get crazy as the Muppets slowly start to fall apart. Trivia *Aster Phoenix, Danny, Sawyer, Ratigan guest stars in this. *Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Puss in Boots, Beetles, Batty Koda, Tammy, and DJ see through Constantine's ploy. *Xion performs "With A Smile and a Song" in this Adventure. DJ performs "Someone's Waiting for You" in this as well, revealing his talent for singing. *Aster Phoenix might join the team after this. Songs *We're Doing a Sequel *I'm Number One *Interrogation Song Scenes On the train *Aqua: *smiles* You did a wonderful job on stage today, sweetie. *Xion: You think so, mommy? *Aqua: *smiles* I know so. You're father and I can't tell you how much we're so proud of you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* She's right, Xion. You were amazing. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, mommy. Daddy. *yawns* *Aqua: It's time for bed, sweetie. You've earned a good night's sleep for your performance. *Xion: Okay. *lays her head down on Aqua's lap* *Aqua: *smiles, kisses Xion's forehead, and gently strokes her hand through Xion's hair* Goodnight, my little Princess. *Xion: *smiles* Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy. *falls asleep* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sweet dreams. *Aqua: *while stroking her hand through Xion's hair* She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. *Jeffrey: I know. *Aqua: *still stroking her hand through Xion's hair* By the way. Did you notice that Kermit was acting..... different tonight? *Jeffrey: *sits by her* Yeah. I did. *Aqua: What do you suppose happened to him? *Jeffrey: I'm not sure. But whatever it is, we better keep an eye on him. *Aqua: Right. *yawns* *Jeffrey: Getting tired, hon? *Aqua: Yeah. It's been a long day. *Jeffrey: We better get some sleep. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* Goodnight my cuddly dragon. I love you. *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua on the lips* I love you too, my ocean queen. *Aqua: *rests her head on Jeffrey's shoulder and falls asleep* *Jeffrey: *smiles, wraps his arm around Aqua, and falls asleep* Suspicion *Jaden: Hey, guys. I'm starting to think, and you'll all agree with me on this, that Kermit's been acting A LOT differently lately. *Jeffrey: I'm with you, bro. *Jesse: The poor guy is just obviously going through a lot pressure lately, which explains why he's not himself. *Jeffrey: Hm...maybe... *Alexis: But it's like Kermit's a totally different person. *Pinkie Pie: He's an actor. It's his job. *Xion: We know that. *Aqua: Guys. Something wrong is going on, and we need to figure out what it is. *Jeffrey: She's right. *Rainbow Dash: We're telling you. There is nothing wrong with Kermit! *Jeffrey: All the same, we're gonna keep our eyes open. *Mushu: Do whatever you want, but we're tellin' ya that nothing's wrong with Kermit. *(Most of the team members leave) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* They don't believe us... *Jaden: Come on! Is there some kind of disease that prevents our team from seeing something wrong is going on?!? *Jeffrey: Forget it. We'll find out what's going on. Walter sees Dragon-Jeffrey *Jaden: Okay! Let's get to London! *Walter: How're we gonna get there in time? *Jeffrey: Leave that to me. *turns to his dragon form* *Walter: *gasps in shock* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? Hey, Walter. You okay? *Walter: ....... Jeffrey?! Is that you?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. *Aqua: *smiles* It's okay, Walter. My husband is very gentle as a dragon. Go on. Pet him. *Walter: But.... I....... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Walter: Okay..... *breathes calmly and reaches his hand out to Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *allows Walter to pet him* *Walter: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey* Oh my gosh! It IS you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: That's right. *Walter: This is awesome! I can' believe I didn't know this!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. Sorry i didn't mention this before. *Kermit: Come on guys! Let's get going! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right! *(Everyone climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back. Animal is holding onto Dragon-Jeffrey's tail) *Jaden: *helps the cubs up* There we go. *DJ: Thank you, Mr. Yuki. *Jaden: *climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Ready when you are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Hang on tight! *flaps his wings and begins to take off* We're sorry *Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys? *Jeffrey: Yeah? * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Disney Films